All you wanted
by Crying Crimson Tears
Summary: Trowa and Quatre are having troubles with their past, can they heal their pains through sweet music? Based on the song "All you wanted" by Michelle Branch. Please r&R, tell me what you think.


I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
  
Quatre was little, running behind his cousins. They were so much faster and bigger than him, he wished he could do everything like them.  
  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away  
  
"Cmon you lil baby, he smirked. whas the matter, poor wil Quatre too small?'  
"Im Not too smaw Dawien.." The blond-headed child began to cry as his cousins headed up the hill without him   
  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
  
Trowa fell down on his hands, they burned. His parents were running away for some reason, he sat, crying loudly, he reached for them, his wide eyes full of tears. They kept running, leaving him behind on the cold pavement of colony L26669. Leaving him behind to die amidst the battle. Without a name.  
"Mama...Papa..."  
  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
The tiny sandrock tumbled back down the hill as his cousins continued.  
"Wait fow me..Dawien!"  
His cheek was bleeding, cut from a small branch, he sat and stared as they left him, laughing.  
  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away  
  
The green-eyed pilot woke up, looked around. A drop of sweat came down from his brow, he inhaled deeply, in relief. Quatre was still sleeping, warm tears strolled down his cheeks as grasped the air, no one was with him.  
  
you want to  
I can save you  
  
A young child walked around the streets, clasping the small toy he had to his chest. His pants were shredded, shirt torn down the middle from a dog bite, he moaned in hunger. Trowa looked up, seeing a man in front of him, he reached his hand out.  
  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
  
The desert prince stood up and looked out from his balcony, breathing in the cold, crisp air, it refreshed his lungs. There was a slight breeze, his hair blew in the breeze, he gave a soft smile, looking up the lonely stars in the night sky.  
  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
  
Trowa walked outside of the circus tent. He rubbed his arms, his breath fogged as he exhaled. The silent warrior looked to the sky, the stars were beautiful. He walked back into the tent, dressing lightly with a heavy jacket and boots with his flute in hand. Trowa began his destinationless walk.  
  
was somebody who cares  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
Quatre pulled up a chair on his balcony. He closed his eyes, giving a soft smile. The violin in his hand was finely tuned, made of ebony with fine engravings in it. Sandrock began to play slow, melodic tunes from his instrument, he hummed with it. It always calmed him..When he was afraid...  
  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Trowa continued his walk, gripping his flute tightly. Flowers bloomed around him, they seemed to shine in the moonlight. The white sand glimmered and shifted beneath his feet as he walked, Trowa thought about his past. The pilot shivered.  
  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
  
"Now Quatre, you can't cry like this. You're going to be the head of our family some day."  
"But they..."  
"No buts, it's not good to point fingers Quatre."  
The young child held back the tears that nearly overwhelmed him.   
  
Where you go when you're gone  
If you want to  
  
Trowa began to play his flute, his heart floating in the notes. The breeze made the flowers sway around him, almost to the same rhythm as his song, he smiled. He began to think of the one he loved..He hadn't seen him in quite the time...  
  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
  
Warm tears rolled down Quatre's cheeks...He was lonely for once. An owl flew in front of him, landing with a mouse in its talons.   
"I wish the claws of war would release me from it's grip..."  
  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
  
Heavyarms's pilot walked on, not knowing where he was going, something urged him on.  
"How did I--?" He finally noticed what did, looking at Quatre standing on his balcony, the only one he truly loved..  
  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares  
  
Quatre felt arms around him, gasping in surprise.  
"Guess who."  
He smiled. "Trowa, what're you doing here?"  
"I don't really know but..I'm glad to be here."  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah  
  
The two played sweet music together, their notes echoing through the night. They played away their sorrows and pain, smiling as their duet went on.  
  
If you want to  
I can save you  
  
The two set down their instruments walking inside to Quatre's room. Trowa looked around, holding himself.  
"Nice.."  
  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
  
"Have you ever wanted to travel?"   
"Well, I have with the circus but.."  
"No, I mean, you and me, together."  
  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
  
"Yeah..."  
"Come on, let's go, i'll take you away."  
"Quatre..What about..?"  
"They can fight their own battles."  
  
was somebody who cares  
Please can you tell me  
  
"Alright." He gave a smile, taking Quatre into his embrace. "Let's do that."  
"We'll share our love throughout the world, nothing can stop us now."  
  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone 


End file.
